Maro
Maro Iceshatter is a member of the Iron Legion's Shatter warband, of the Blade Company. This profile is a work in progress. Appearance Though she barely reaches 5 ft. tall, Maro doesn't appear to really notice or care that she is incredibly small. Silver is mostly hidden by the numerous white spots covering her body from nose to tail, the fur of which is more long and thick than most females. The natural color of her mane is a cool grey, though she has dyed it turquoise. The small, smooth, grey horns framing her face are mostly free from scarring. Lithe and slim, the female is incredibly flexible and nimble. Though her bright blue-green eyes are sharp, they are somewhat large on her face and, combined with her small height and general personality, make her look many years younger than she actually is. Personality Maro tends to stand out from her fellow charr with her seeming infallible cheerfulness. Bright and bubbly, the female is curious and loves to have fun, especially with her 'bandmate Tyton. It is rare to see her without a smile. She doesn't give the impression that she is that intelligent, even seeming completely naive to the dangers of the world around her at times. However, she has a darkness to her that allows her to kill without a second thought, remorse, or pity. Ending someone's life comes as second nature to her, as easy as any daily chore. She doesn't like hard liquor and prefers the taste of beer. She finds the other races fascinating, even the humans, and though she seems eager to speak and interact with them, she is slow to trust. Less than reputable people have mistaken her personality, intelligence, and temperament before, however, and tried to take advantage of her. Maro never blinked an eye or, at times, stopped smiling as her blade found itself between their ribs or a bullet ended up in their chest. Beliefs She thinks worshipping gods, whether you can see them or not, is silly. History Past Maro was born far from the Citadel or any shelter at all, for that matter. Her mother, Hima, was on assignment as a sniper and had been positioned for days, waiting for her target. Hima silently gave birth to her cub even as she trained her rifle on the approaching contract, using one arm to bring the quiet newborn to nurse as her other kept her crosshairs on target. She killed her target in one shot, then finally was able to tend to her new daughter. Maro loves the story of her birth and will tell it to any who will listen, though sometimes it gets wildly exaggerated. Between her duties and the hard landscape of the Shiverpeaks, Hima was delayed in returning to Ascalon to give her cub to a primus. Maro was four years old before she saw anything other than snow and ice for the first time. With no other fahrar being made with cubs her age, Hima had her cub placed into an existing one and left without a final good-bye. Maro hears about her mother sometimes, but has never seen her since, nor received any contact. Smaller than the others of the fahrar and not having yet asserted herself, she was often picked on by the other cubs. She had a talent for hiding, however, and so agile that it was rare that she ever was touched. Despite her newness, Maro bonded almost instantly with Tyton, the largest cub of the bunch. Rarely leaving his side, the small female loved the slow-witted male fiercely, looking out for him as much as he did her. She is still incredibly close to Tyton, and still continues to perch on his shoulders from time to time. Maro gained acceptance from her incredible ability to hide, often throwing pebbles to smack against the backs of the other cub's heads when they passed her. As she grew, her talent for sharp-shooting became evident, able to bulls-eye targets at incredible distances using a simple pistol. She is also adept with daggers and throwing knives. Recent Maro is still a faithful member of her warband and absolutely loves her job. In the past when they were dispatched to the front lines, her task was to find the best perch and take out any enemy that she spotted moving in the direction of where her warband was taking care of damaged machinery. While that task still comes every now and then, most of her time is spent doing single contract kills as needed. She has honed her skill for hand-to-hand combat, her incredible agility granting her an almost acrobatic way of fighting. Much to the surprise of many, she has borne one cub, though refuses to say who the father is. When asked, she merely grins and admits it was a bit of a crazy night. She has only recently given the cub to the fahrar once he was weaned. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Category:Character Category:Shatter Warband